


Ring Pop

by pretzelwaterfall_4



Series: Drabble [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute Clexa, F/F, Fluff, For my patient WMTB ducklings, Moving, Nasty Candy Usage - mentioned, Relationship Goals, Surprises, being silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 00:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15352401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretzelwaterfall_4/pseuds/pretzelwaterfall_4
Summary: Lexa gives Clarke some candy but it comes with a certain something.





	Ring Pop

**Author's Note:**

> This VVVV

Clarke is sitting on the couch in her living room as she sketches while Lexa naps, her head on the blonde’s lap. She had been reading but the brunette got sleepy and quickly fell asleep. 

Her girlfriend is too cute. 

A few minutes later, Lexa starts to stir. 

“Hey, sleepyhead,” Clarke says amusedly, pausing her sketch. 

Lexa hums, stretching her lithe form, reminding Clarke of a cat. An adorable cat. 

With a really hot body. 

“I’m hungry,” Lexa pouts. 

“You’re always hungry after a nap,” Clarke chuckles. 

Lexa continues pouting up at her. 

Clarke huffs, amused. “Well what do you want?” 

“Hmmm... something watermelony.” 

“Watermelony?” Clarke laughs. 

“Yes.” 

“Well how about a watermelon? Though you’ll have to go get one.” 

Lexa huffs, rolling her eyes. “I don’t want a  _watermelon_ , Clarke,” she says in mock patronizingly. “If I wanted a watermelon I would’ve said watermelon, not  _something_ _watermelony_.” 

Clarke giggles at her silliness. 

“Oh, right.  _Excuse me_. What does her highness desire? That is watermelony but not a watermelon.” 

Lexa nips Clarke’s stomach in retaliation making the blonde squeal. 

“Lexa!!” 

The accused woman stands, laughing and pads off. 

Clarke huffs, shaking her head but can’t fight the smile. 

Lexa comes back in, hand to her mouth and sucking? on something. 

“What’s that?” Clarke asks curiously. 

The marine biologist pulls it from her mouth with a ‘pop,’ showing Clarke her... 

Watermelon Ring Pop. 

Clarke snorts. “I’m dating a child.” 

Lexa scoffs and then holds up another package. “So then I guess you don’t want this one.” 

Clarke’s hand shoots out, demanding to be given it. 

Lexa smiles and walks closer to sit on the couch next to her girlfriend. She puts her own Ring Pop on her finger and takes out the one she got for Clarke. 

“Hmm,” Lexa hums, weighing the candy in her hand. 

“What?” 

“I donno. I don’t think I can give this to you.” 

“Why?” Clarke whines. 

“It’s pretty heavy.” 

“Heavy?” Clarke deadpans. 

Lexa hums in agreement. 

“Yeah.” Lexa looks up at her, face serious but mischievousness twinkling in her eyes. “Heavy with commitment.” 

“...Huh?” That wasn’t what Clarke was expecting and it threw her off. 

“There’s the wedding band. And before that the engagement ring. And before that perhaps a promise ring. So this is my ring to you. My commitment to you that will last long after the ring is gone.” 

Clarke is hella confused but Lexa continues before she can voice it. 

“So how about it? Want to take that next step with me? Want to move in together?” 

Lexa knows they’ve only been dating for 6 months but god, she is ready for more. She has been for a while if she’s being honest. 

Clarke laughs incredulously. “You couldn’t have just asked me that?” 

“I’m not receiving confirmation or rejection...” Lexa points out goofily. 

“Yes, I’ll move in with you, you weirdo!” 

Lexa grins, leaning forward for a sweet kiss. She pulls back and slips the Ring Pop on Clarke’s pinky as she says, “Here you are Mrs. Next Step Taker.” 

Clarke giggles. “You’re such a goof.” 

Lexa shrugs, smiling and goes back in for another kiss that quickly heats up. 

 

Clarke moans lightly, stretching her deliciously sore muscles. 

“I’m sticky,” Clarke states, smiling as she feels her girlfriend’s hand softly rubbing up and down on her abdomen. 

“Not surprising,” Lexa responds, lazily. “I don’t think they were made to be used in such a  _dirty_  way.” 

Clarke smirks and watches Lexa take her Ring Pop in her mouth. 

The blonde bites her lip, feeling her body respond to Lexa’s puffy, kiss swollen lips wrap around the hard candy. 

“I don’t think I’ll ever be able to look at Ring Pops the same again.” 

Lexa chuckles, climbing up Clarke’s body like a predator. 

“Well if it’s already ruined for you...” She trails off, eyes following the candy as it runs down Clarke’s body. 

The blonde gasps. “You’re probably right.” 

They smirk at each other, Lexa ducking down for a deep kiss, enjoying Clarke’s low moan as the brunette uses the candy in a way that is  _not_  recommended. 

 

Clarke flops down, tired. 

“Come on, Clarke,” Lexa tells her as she walks in behind her with 2 big boxes. “We’re only halfway done.” 

Clarke groans. “Why’d we have to move into a different apartment? You could’ve just moved into my apartment and we would’ve been done by now.” 

Lexa chuckles, setting Clarke’s art supplies down in her studio. 

“We need the space baby,” Lexa reminds her, coming up behind her to hug her. 

Clarke smiles, leaning back into the embrace. They sway slightly, just taking in their new life together. 

After a few moments, Lexa pulls away earning her a whine. 

“How about you take a little break while I get another load?” Lexa suggests, chuckling. 

“Nooo, I  _guess_  I should help  _if I have too_.” 

Lexa laughs, giving her a kiss before leading her to the elevator. 

“Why don’t we have our friends helping?” Clarke whines as they ride down. 

“Because you thought it’d be funny to just surprise them all instead of telling them that we were moving and moving in together.” 

“Why’d you agree??” 

“Because it will be funny,” Lexa smiles. “And I don’t mind the bit of extra work.” 

Clarke narrows her eyes at the brunette. “Oh right. I forgot. You’re one of  _those_.” 

“Those?” Lexa asks, a perfect eyebrow raising. 

“One of the insane people that actually  _like_  exercising. And like, moving around a lot.” 

Lexa laughs. “Come on, lazy pants. The faster we go, the sooner we’re done.” 

“But that means going fast,” Clarke whines, ignoring Lexa’s laugh. 

 

“What’s here?” Octavia asks, looking at the apartment building. 

“Donno,” Raven says. 

“This is definitely the address Clarke texted,” Monty puts in. 

“Think it’s a party?” Jasper asks, excited at the prospect. 

“Did she tell up which apartment?” Lincoln asks. 

“No,” Octavia responds. 

“Of course, she didn’t,” Anya sighs, rolling her eyes. Her phone chimes and Anya looks down. “Apparently,” she starts, getting the group’s attention. “Lexa figured blondie probably forgot to say which apartment. It’s 4E.” 

“Ah,” Raven says. “Silly Griff. I thought she was supposed to be the smart one.” 

“I thought  _you_  were supposed to be the smart one Rae,” Octavia smirks. 

“Hey! I said  _smart_  not super genius.” 

“Alright, alright. Princess is an idiot and you guys want to fuck again. Someone hit the buzzer,” Murphy butts in, sounding bored but looking a bit annoyed. 

Raven huffs but Lincoln hits the buzzer. 

“Mario’s Pizza Delivery, we got the cooked dough if you got the paper dough. I’m Mario’s daughter, how may I help.” 

“Open the door, loser!” Octavia laughs. 

“10 pizzas coming up.... Get it?” 

“Clarke.” They hear Lexa chide in the background but coming closer and the door buzzes. 

Lincoln opens the door and holds it open – ever the gentleman. Raven, Octavia, Monty, Miller, Jasper, Maya, Anya, Ontari, Murphy, and then Lincoln shuffle in. 

They all go to the elevator and squeeze in, hitting the button for the 4th floor. 

When the door opens, they file out, making their way to the very end of the hall. 

After knocking, they only have to wait a few seconds before Clarke is opening the door, smiling widely. 

“Hey guys, come on in.” 

“Hey Clarkey Poo!” 

“Where are we Clarke?” 

“What are we doing here?” 

It’s a nice apartment but there’s no party so they don’t understand why they came to this random apartment. 

Clarke slides up to Lexa’s side. “We’re glad you all came! Welcome to our Apartment Warming Party!” 

Raven chokes on air. 

“What??!” 

**Author's Note:**

> *smug face that reminds you of SBSP*


End file.
